Ashura Satoshi Ketchum: Journey to Become a Pokemon Master Book 1
by PsychicAuraKing123
Summary: Instead of receiving Pikachu and his starter, he was gifted several Pokemon by his father, Pokemon Master Red Ketchum. Fiery Determination from the deepest pit of his heart, Ashura Satoshi Ketchum sets on his journey which would be filled with misery, suffering, suspense, decisions and much more, but ultimately, his actions would make him the greatest Pokemon Master ever in history
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Guys! I have been a massive fan of Fanfiction (See the Pun?) for a very long time. I have read almost all of the Percy Jackson series and my all time favorite: Pokémon! In my opinion some of the best writers (Well that I know) are from the Pokémon fanfic department. Ladies and Gentleman, lets give a round of applause to these writers!

"Midnight Fedora" the author of the story "Like No other", "Shinedown I'll Follow You 18 "'s recently uploaded epic story "The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be", The Different Journey, "Captain Price" and his/her story "Becoming the Master", "Leon Crazy" and his/her story "The Different Journey", other stories like "The Heralds of Harmony", "The Wanderer", "The Trainer" "Ash's Master Quest" "Storm Warning: Rise of a Champion" and most importantly, the legendary Pokémon writer "The Straight Elf" and his equally amazing, mind-blowing story "Traveler!" (Check out other awesome stories on my Favorite Story on my author's page!)

Well, I am going to utilize many different ideas from many other stories for example: A Boy and His Cat, Storm Warning: Rise of a Champion, The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be and Traveler. So prepare for a lot of outside the box ideas! (I think outside the box a LOT)

**Ash in this story will have his OOC times during the story. I just want to show that Ash in constantly evolving and maturing during his adventures, not just staying in his immature, never aging 10-year form. If you think this is an OP Ash story, STOP READING ****NOW! ****Don't corrupt/influence others that actually appreciate this story and while your time on flaming me, you could have been searching for a story that you enjoy! Criticism is allowed but it has to have some meaning in it. Bad Ex: Your story SUX, stop writing! This comment gives me nothing to improve on or how to improve on and if you write these kinds of comments, PLEASE STOP READING NOW! Good Ex: I think your this-part-of-story is interesting and unique, but I think this part/this could use improving, etc. This comment actually makes me think on how I can improve and how I can make the readers/viewers time much more fun and enjoyable. **

**Oh! And before I go on I have to inform you that there is going to be some not so subtle changes from Canon to this story. The second thing I want to inform you guys is that I won't be replying to everyone's reviews, because it would take too much time. I am just going to review people's comment who are NOT, "Great story!" Replying those kinds of comments just wastes time when you could reply to better comments, or updating this story. So here is the not so subtle changes you guys will see throughout the story. **

Ash will be way smarter, mature and stronger as a trainer that he was in Canon. (His growth pace with improve at a steady, even rate during the course of the story.) He will lose considerably less than what he did in Canon, he will also be set apart from Normal Trainers because of some special things. (Chosen One, and others heehehe!) There will be times of Bad Ass Ash so be prepared!

Ash will only have Aura Powers! But mine is similar to Ash's Master Quest, if you have the Psychic type, then you have Psychic powers, especially boosted with Chosen Aura (My own) and Guardian Aura. (I will explain them later) Ash will unlock his powers (including Chosen Aura) at crucial times, but he will not be able to control it until he finds a suitable mentor. (Around the Hoenn region, wink wink.)

Ash will catch more and different Pokémon that Canon, some Canon Pokémon he will not catch. (Don't worry; he will make them all strong; strong enough to fight Gym Leaders.)

Ash will age! By the time of Kalos, he will be around 17 years old!

Ash will have most of his Canon captures! But beware of some twists!

Ash will catch some legendaries, (I will explain in My Profile) but it will start around the Battle Frontier.

There will be Mega Evolutions, but I will incorporate this idea starting from Sinnoh.

Ash will slowly grow to notice girls. (Around Sinnoh)

Ash will earn many titles during the course of this story. (Chosen One, and Wielder of Chosen Aura will be some big ones)

There will be levels, classes and letters to find a Pokémon or Trainer's estimated strength. (Information on my profile) Please vote on (review) which 2 classifications you would like.

**So that's about it! I have laid out everything you need to know of this story and what direction it's heading in. The rest you will have to figure out!**

**I am more than happy to receive opinions and ideas for this story. It means that you care for this story, and want it to improve. If you have any ideas, just PM me or review! Please, this story is how I planned and WANT it to go. If you have any problem with this, then please, do me a favor and leave. Try writing your visioned Fanfic, that the awesome part of Fanfiction! Anybody can write any twist of a particular movie, cartoon, or game that suits them and is what THEY want to read. Fanfiction doesn't have to copy Canon or Anime, that why it's called FAN- FICTION! **

**By the way, to all flamers those have decided to read on. Read on, be my guest. Flaming will help nobody, all it shows that you appreciate nothing, and not able to do something as simple as leaving this story alone. If you don't like this story, STOP READING! Don't flame or complain, because guess what? I DON'T CARE! It will fall on deaf ears, and make me laugh. If you still want to flame, do it, I'll just report you to the Fanfiction Council, because you are a whiny bit*h that cannot write a story. Leave now and find a story that you like, before you get reported and if you have a Fanfic account, banned. **

**Now. The rest of you guys, I am deeply sorry for this terribly long A/N, the rest of my chapter's A/N will not be this long (Up to here is 1071 words!) I just wanted to start this off with a bang, and let everyone know that basic structure of this story to prevent unnecessary questions. Now, since you guys have a general idea of this story's direction. You can start enjoying the real chapters later. So ladies and gentleman sit back and relax while reading my story that is called…**

**Ashura Satoshi Ketchum: Journey to Become a Pokemon Master Book 1!**

**Until the Prologue, see you next time! PsychicAuraKing has left da computer!**


	2. AN:

Hey guys! I just wanted to tell you, I am really sorry for not updating for 1 month! I had a lot of exams, and still are going to have a lot more, you can expect me to update once all the major exams finish (which is about June 13th). Again I am really sorry, BUT there is some good news! I will be closing the poll and I will choose 15 pokemon out of the poll (In this poll, the votes were only going to make me consider/see what Pokemon there should be) The other good news is that I am now the Beta of _**The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be**_(By Forever United 18) See you soon, my next chapter will be around 5-10k and I already did 3k-4k!


End file.
